1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electronic device, a method of manufacturing an electronic device, a physical quantity sensor, an electronic apparatus and a moving object.
2. Related Art
Physical quantity sensors as electromechanical structures provided with a mechanically movable structure are generally known. For example, movable electrodes that displace according to the action of a physical quantity (such as acceleration and angular velocity) and capacitive sensors that detect a physical quantity based on the capacitance between fixed electrodes facing the movable electrode are known as physical quantity sensors (for example, the semiconductor dynamic sensor disclosed in JP-A-09-211022). Such a physical quantity sensor is formed from a substrate for support, a sensor element provided on the element (such as a fixed electrode, a fixed portion (anchor portion), a support unit extending from the fixed portion, and a movable electrode supported while isolated from the substrate by the support unit), and the like. The sensor element is obtained by precision working through photoetching or the like of a semiconductor substrate (such as a silicon substrate) adhered to the substrate (such as a glass substrate).
There are cases of parasitic capacitance formed in the configuration of the sensor element causing the sensitivity of the sensor to be lowered in such a capacitive sensor. In contrast, in the semiconductor dynamic sensor disclosed in JP-A-2007-279056, a technology that prevents lowering of the sensor sensitivity by providing a unit (shield electrode) that fixes the potential of the outer peripheral portion arranged on the outer periphery of the sensor element is proposed.
However, in the physical quantity sensor in which the outer peripheral portion is provided on the outer periphery of the sensor element as in the semiconductor dynamic sensor disclosed in the above-described JPA-2007-279056, a problem arises that the detection characteristics as a sensor fluctuate according to the temperature and environment in which the sensor is used. Specifically, leakage vibration or leakage force, such as disturbance transferred to the movable portion (movable electrode) of the sensor element from the outer peripheral portion exerts an influence on the displacement of the movable portion (movable electrode) of the sensor element, and the detection characteristics fluctuate.